Clarity
by Bunny on the Moon
Summary: ONESHOT, crossover with Final Fantasy VII, Mimi x Cloud. Everything was so hazy; the only thing she could see clearly was his face.


It started with a flower.

The world around her was hazy, as if she were in a fog. Somehow, she felt sort of 'detached', in a sense - as if she were merely watching herself walking through the city streets, instead of actually doing so.

It could have been because she looked much different than usual - the sugar-pink dye had washed out of her hair, which was tied up into a long braided ponytail in the back of her head, and while the pink dress she wore was similar in design to the one she'd worn when she was younger, it was a much lighter color. And in lieu of the big pink cowboy hat she used to have, a basket full of flowers was slung over her arm.

Her eyes scanned the area as she walked - she couldn't see clearly, everything seemed to swirl around her - and they fell upon a man walking in her direction.

He was tall, with a head full of blonde hair that spiked out in all directions (it wasn't as messy as Taichi's, though; nobody would ever come close to Taichi in that department), and his eyes were the most haunting shade of blue-green that she had ever seen. To an extent, he resembled Yamato, except much more... masculine. Mature. Yamato wouldn't have fit into this world - wherever that was - but this man certainly did.

She approached him, though it was more at the will of her feet than her heart. "... What's going on?"

The next thing she knew, he was buying a flower from her, and then the world blurred together.

A small patch of flowers grew out of the floor.

Well, not necessarily the floor - the floorboards had been pulled away, allowing the flowers beneath them to breathe. But regardless, it was indoors; stained glass windows lined the walls, and a sense of holiness permeated the air. Was it a church? She wasn't sure. Everything was still sort of hazy. The only thing she could see clearly was the blonde man who had fallen through the ceiling - the same blonde man she'd encountered what felt like only moments before.

They conversed. She wasn't sure what they were saying; everything kept echoing back too much to make much sense out of it. But then their next actions happened far too quickly, as if they were just flashing past - they exited through the building's roof, walking along the rooftops, to a warmly-decorated house; they traveled to a market where the man was forced to dress as a woman (that was rather amusing), invaded a mansion, crawled through a sewer, a graveyard; they were then separated. There was a helicopter, a battle on the elevators (but not a battle with Digimon; no, she used _magic_), meeting many other people along the way. Nothing that was said over this time stood out, except for "Ancient". "Cetra". Whatever those meant.

There was a temple - a huge temple, overflowing with power. A forest so brightly lit that it was almost blinding. And finally, a beautiful crystal city, with an altar in the center. An altar that she now knelt down on, eyes closed in prayer.

Though her eyes were closed, she could still see him. The blonde man. He was approaching her, sword drawn, apparently not acting of his own will. She looked up at him, feeling her lips curl up into a tiny smile.

... and then she was pierced by a sword longer than she was tall.

She felt no pain; as it had been during this whole time, everything was very foggy. She heard the crystal orb fall from the ribbon in her hair, plinking its way down the stairs. She saw the silver-haired man withdraw his sword, and the blonde that had been with her the whole time rush toward her. She could feel nothing except the despair radiating from the blonde's heart.

The world around her grew hazier and hazier. As she lay on the floor, blood pooling out beneath her, she could hear the sounds of fighting - sword slicing through inhuman flesh, spells being cast, the unearthly shriek of a monster as it deteriorated into nothingness. And throughout all of that, the only thing she could still _see_ clearly was him.

She was now in his arms. It was almost comfortable, the way he gently maneuvered her through the water. But he looked down on her, face solemn and emotionless, though his green-blue eyes spoke a million unidentifiable words. She wanted to reach up to him, to quell the fathomless anguish she could see in those eyes, but her arms wouldn't move. Her lips wouldn't move. She could move nothing, as if she were paralyzed from head to toe. She wasn't even aware that her eyes were closed, or that her heart had stopped long ago.

Now she could feel herself leaving the sanctity of his arms. She was sinking down into the water; his feet touched the bottom, yet she was sinking far beyond that. Her ears started to ring as she fell deeper, deeper; his face, which had been so clear to her for so long, was now obscured by the rippling of the pond's surface...

* * *

Mimi awoke with a start. She opened her eyes and looked around; she was no longer sinking, but rather, she was in her bedroom, light pouring through the windows. She reached over to the nightstand, turning off the alarm on her clock, and then she sat up, rubbing her eyes.

It had all been a dream, _everything_ - the flowers, the temple, the city of crystal, and everything in-between. The sword put through her heart. The pool of water. The blonde man, hair spiking up in all directions, eyes so amazingly blue-green. His muscular figure, strong arms, the sadness in his eyes as he released his hold on her limp body...

...he was so _HOT_.

Her cheeks stained red as Mimi tried to recall as much of the dream as she could. Springing out of bed, she dashed over to her desk, where her phone - pink, of course - was located. She picked up the receiver and dialed frantically, so much that she dialed the wrong number more than once. Finally, on the fourth attempt, she got through to the person she wanted to hear about this the most.

"Hi, Sora? It's Mimi! ... Yes, I know it's early, but oh, I just had to tell you about this! You see, I just had the most amazing dream..."


End file.
